The Power Of Hearts
by Kagome's Bow and Sango's Hirikotsu
Summary: Everyone ties to the fate of One child................Yasha.Now Yasha, Coral, and Roku must team up with past heroes Inuyasha,Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kikyo.Also with the help of Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku they must find the Person who k
1. The death of a Hanyou

(3 doors down's 'When I'm Gone' plays in background)"You're going to have to do better then that if you wanna beat me." The half demon said dodging the girl's sword. "Stupid Half-breed." She said striking the final blow. "Now rest in pieces. Inuyasha." The sword struck him in the chest. "INUYASHA!" A young girl said running to his unconscious body. "He'll be dead in about 3…. 2…. 1." his pulse was gone. The young girl ran to the well crying. Then jumped in not saying goodbye. She ran out of the shrine and ran into Hojo. "Hojo!" "Hey Kagome I--" "I don't wanna talk to anyone right now LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran into the house. She ran to her bed and starting singing a song she sang when she thought of Inuyasha (Song stops),

Michelle Branch

Everywhere

(Memories of what she's doing)

Turn it inside out so I can see **Finding a Sacred Jewel Shard**

The part of you that's drifting over me **flying on his back**

And when I wake you're, you're never there **waking up**

And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere **sleeping**

You're everywhere 

Just tell me how I got this far **kissing him**

Tell me why you're here and who you are **Meeting him for the first time**

Cause every time I look you're never there **Looking around**

And every time I sleep you're everywhere **sleeping**

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close me eyes its you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone **crying**

I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel

I start to thing that you might not be real

But since I know the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close me eyes its you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

When I touch your hand

And said I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

Whenever comes a day

Now matter where I go

I always feel you so

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close me eyes its you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone 

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath it's you I believe

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see so tell me

Do you see me?

"Kagome what's wrong?" her mom said. "Nothing."


	2. 4 Years Later

4 years later "Sakura please come on were going to be late." The beauty looked in the mirror and saw not herself now, but herself then. She didn't see Sakura Taishou, but Kagome Higurashi. She hoped she never had to see that face again, but there it was the reminder of her daughter's father. The reminder of her love for him. The reminder of everything. The reminder of Inuyasha. "SAKURA DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" "I'll be out in a minute, Derek." "Mommy what's wrong?" "Halia." "Mommy are you daddy fighting?" "No baby." She said picking up the three year old. "Were just meeting some friends of his of he gets impatient." "Ok." She said running to the door. She opened it and there stood her boyfriend. Abusive, unsupportive, everything Inuyasha wasn't. **Remember when I said the exact opposite of Inuyasha was the perfect guy for me well I was wrong!** "Come on Sakura you too Halia.And Sakura close your eyes." She did. A couple minutes past and her told her to open her eyes. There stood in front of her two girls and two boys. "Derek I thought you said there was three boys." "I did." He said pointing up. There sat on a branch the third one, sleeping. But this one was different then the others. The other two had black hair but this one had silver. Somehow he looked familiar to her. "Everyone meet Sakura and Halia." Hearing his voice the one on the tree starting sniffing around. "Stupid heads her name isn't Sakura it's," she used her hair to cover her face so no one would see her and she hid behind Derek, "Kagome." "Sakura is your name really Kagome?" "Yes my name is Kagome Higurashi. Reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo." She was struck in the face by his hand. She fell to the ground then looked at him with anger the same anger shown in her eyes as when she faced Naraku for hurting Inuyasha, No is was greater than that. "I now know who you really are. You are the same person who put all of my friends in danger and misery. The same person who put the man I loved in danger and tried to kill him but got someone else too. The same person I hate more then I love him. You are Naraku." "Very good Kagome. How long did it take you to figure out?" "Four years." **I can't believe I loved him! EWWW! **She thought. "Four years huh! Well your pretty stupid." "Mommy! You leave her alone." She said hitting his leg. "Out of my way idiotic Child." He said raising his hand and almost hit her but he was stopped when she hit him. (Kagome not Halia.) "YOU CAN HIT ME BUT NOT HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She yelled. Halia stuck her tongue out at him. "Insolent brat!" he said disappearing. "Halia are you okay." "Yes and let me guess he wasn't my father." "No he wasn't" "Well then who was he?" "He was a man who hurt me more then anyone could imagine. I hate him more then I loved your father." "Well who was my father?" "His name was Inuyasha. Well let's get going." "Kagome stay." She turned around. "That's not my name boy it's Sakura, That was once my name but those memories are gone from my existence. I shall never bring them up again. Shall we met again never call me that." She yelled at him. "Wench." He muttered under his breath. She gasped. So many times had he called her that. This man who had wanted her to stay, the man that died for her, was behind her and she had just yelled at him. "I'm sorry." She said. She turned around with tears in her eyes. She got a good look at everyone. There standing there was Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Someone else, and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she said running to him. "Kagome." "Inuyasha I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't recognize you and you were supposed to be dead so I'm really sorry." "Kagome it's okay." "Did you call that Man Inuyasha?" "Yes!" Kagome said turning around.  



	3. Yasha, Coral, and Roku

There stood a boy about Rin's height. With Black hair. Actually he looked like Inuyasha only he had black hair and no dog-ears. "Why do you want to know?" Kikyo said steeping forward and in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Coral take care of this Priestess." "WHY!" They heard behind him. "Because," he said turning around, "She's in the way of our mission." "WHAT MISSION! YOU TOLD US THAT WE WERE RUNNING AWAY FROM THAT CASTLE YOU LITTLE LAIR!" "SORRY! CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?" "OK! ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE CUTE!" "AND YOU DON'T THINK I AM!" "ROKU SHUT UP! AND CORAL PLEASE HELP ME." Silence. "THANKS! Now I just have to wait." He said turning around. Suddenly a girl about Rin's Height came from behind him. She charged at Kikyo head on until a black cloud stopped her. The boy ran and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. "Harsh Yasha asking your best friend to kill your own mother." "My mother?" everyone was in shock except Kikyo and Inuyasha. (And who knows why?) "What do you mean?" "YOU KILLED YASHA'S MOTHER!" "Twice. But everyone likes her so much they keep bringing her back to life." "Damn You Naraku." "Yasha!" "YASHA! CORAL!" they both turned around to see another boy that looked like Yasha. "Roku." "Yasha what's wrong you look like you've been crying." "Yasha listen to my words."

In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love

But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love.

"I know when times are bad be grateful you have friends." "Yes! Please don't cry." "Fine." " Oh how touching you're protecting you little friend. He should be thankful he's still alive!" A vine came and grabbed Yasha by the arm and dragged him into the cloud. "Let him go." Coral said running to the cloud then it disappeared. She sank to her knees. Suddenly a girl wearing white came down to them. "Kanna!" "Naraku plans to kill Yasha in front of everyone." "Kanna!" "Come to the castle before three days to probably save him. I can get Kagura to come get you all or Kohaku." "Send them both." Kanna disappeared and a strange wind came. "Kagura." Suddenly Kagura and Kohaku came on one of Kagura's Feather's. "Kagura Down Here!" Coral called up. "There you are," she lowered her feather, "Now get on we have a friend to save." They did as instructed. "Inuyasha you and your group better follow." They followed. Sango and Kagome on Kirara. Halia in Kagome's lap behind Sango. Kikyo was on InuYasha's back and Miroku and Inuyasha were running. They came to a castle were Yasha was in the yard chained up and in a barrier. But something was wrong. "Yasha's back to his original age." Coral screamed and Yasha looked up. He looked exactly like Inuyasha only black hair. He let he head fall again. "what do you mean original age?" "He's not 6 years old he's 16. Naraku made us all 10 years young then we really are." "Coral the staff." She looked around. Then she saw a stick lying near the tree next to the barrier. She ran and grabbed it. "Please staff GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" She rose it in the air. Then the barrier broke and Yasha fell to the ground. Coral ran over to his then she looked like Sango. Roku started to look like Sesshomaru only with black hair.


	4. Love, Kidnapping, and more love

He ran to his friends. "Yasha are you okay." He didn't speak. "Yasha talk to us." Still no response. "YASHA!" she yelled at him. He flinched. "Coral don't yell at him." "Yasha I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do when you won't talk to us. I mean it scares me. It makes me think you hate us. And that scares me." "What do you mean it scares you." "I love you." "What?" She started to sing:

CORAL:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

YASHA:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

CORAL and YASHA: (It's also Kagome, Kikyo, Roku, Sango, Halia, Miroku, Inuyasha and our mystery person.)  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you (Coral Hugging Yasha, Kikyo Hugging Inuyasha, and Sango hugging Miroku. )

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

"Wow Coral that was beautiful." "Thanks for the reminder." "No prob." "Oh how sweet the two love birds admiting their love……….again. How sick. Also Half Demon and Human even sicker. I mean I can understand Human-Human, half demon-half demon, but human-half demon, sick beyond reason." "Hey Contura hows your father doing." "Fairly good Yasha. Though he should still burn in hell." "Harsh!" "Well he derserves it. And I see you got away from pig face…………again. But let me guess you're going back then coming to try and kill my father again?" "Pretty Much." "Need Help." "You know what will happen if you join. You'll never be able to escape until we kill his worst enemy." "So I want to help." "Why?" "Because He's my father's enemy." While this is going on the Inuyasha gang is, "We'll if Naraku is her father's enemy there is Koga and Sesshomaru." "Did you say Sesshomaru?" "Yeah why ?" "That's my father and you know him? Yasha your father knows him and you never told me." "He's my father?" "You didn't know?" "Yasha barely remember's his past." "So." "I never really knew my father." He said looking at Inuyasha. **He was never there for me to know him. **He thought. **I never knew my own son. What kind of father am I?** Inuyasha thought looking at Yasha. "Wow! I clearly depise my father and I still remember him." "So what. Naraku's my father now and nothing can change that." Yasha said running in the castle. "YASHA!" Coral said following him. Roku and Contura followed. Halia did too. "Halia." Kagome said running in. "Kagome!" Sango ran in. "SANGO!" Miroku ran. "Miroku!" Kikyo ran. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran in. So everyone was in the castle. Suddenly they heard a scream. "YASHA!" Coral said running. Everyone followed. They came to a room where the screams were coming from. "YASHA WHAT'S GOING ON!" she screamed. The door opened and there stood Naraku glaring and Yasha looking like he was going to cry (Fly plays in the background from 'when you're down and feel')He ran towards Naraku. "CORAL! (he yells during song) DON"T GIVE UP!" he fell to the ground. (song stops.) "Yasha! Naraku what did you do to him?" "He showed me something of my past." He stood up. "You deserved to know." "I never wanted to come here. You forced me." "Well now you belong to me." "I BELONG TO NO ONE!" "Oh yeah?" A vine came and grabbed yasha by the neck and brought him face-to-face with him. He was already gasping for air. Vines wrapped around his arms and legs. "Now you die slow and painfully for not doing what I told you." "Let the kid go." "What." Inuyasha was glaring at Naraku. Yasha fell to the ground then ran over to a woman who picked him up. (He's back to being a child by the way.) "Stupid Child." The woman held him closer fearing the death of him. Kikyo ran over to the woman ignoring the complaints of Inuyasha. "Let me take him." She said. The woman handed the sleeping child to Kikyo. Then dissapeared. Kikyo dodged Naraku's vine. Then ran to Inuyasha who told her to get behind him. She did still holding Yasha. "Hand over the child. NOW!" "Never Naraku." Kikyo ran off as instructed by Inuyasha. She ran into a man. It was Derek. (Yes Derek is real naraku possessed his body.) He grabbed her by the shoulders. Then placed his lips on her neck crushing Yasha. Kikyo didn't even try to struggle because she would hurt Yasha. "Let go of me." She demanded. "No and why don't you struggle?" "Because I have no reason too." Derek flew off her. "The mark protects me from men." "What mark." "The mark of Inuyasha." "Kikyo get down." She ducked as something flew over her head. It came in front of her. "Hand me the child." "Never." She ran behind Inuyasha, who gave her the cloth of the fire rat. "Use it to protect yourself and him." He told her. "Ok." She said. "I won't let you get to them." "Kikyo run." Kagome said. "Roku, Halia, Coral you all go with her." They did. Inuyasha ran towards the demon. It sturck him in the neck. Roku, Halia, Coral, and Kikyo didn't even bother to look back.They knew what was happening. Yasha opened his eyes and looked at the scene behind him. "The love of a human, Protection of a demon, and power half demon." He muttered. Everyone heard him. "Yasha?" "We can get the Sacred Stone." "Oh yeah." "Well let's get back to Inuyasha and Them." Kikyo put Yasha down then he turned adult. "Wow I can control it know." They ran back to the scene. Kikyo running. Yasha running with Coral on his back and Roku running with Halia on his back. "INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled then ran to him. "Wait." "Every one get in a circle." They did. "Okay when Coral says 'Love of a human' All humans grab someone they love's hand. When Roku says 'Protection of a demon' all demons grab someone they protect's hand. And when I say 'Power of a half demon' all half demon's grab someone who you've protected with your power's hand." They all nodded. "Ready." They nodded. "Love of a human." Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand, Kagome grabbed Halia's, Sango-Miroku, Coral-Yasha, and Rin-Sesshomaru. "Protection of a demon." Roku-Coral, Sesshomaru-Contura, Mystery Person-Kagome. "And POWER OF A HALF DEMON!" Yasha grabbed Roku's, Inuyasha-Sango, Halia-Kagome. Yasha started to glow. Then a stone came and flew into his heart. The light dissapeared. The Yasha stood up.His eyes were glazed over. "If You want to live leave now." Yasha and someone else said. A sword apeared in Yasha's hands. "Yasha." "That is not my name human." She dodged his sword. Then Roku grabbed her and pulled her away. Every backed up. "My name is Kuroi." "Well Kuroi, What have you done to Yasha?" "Oh that Half-Breed? Yeah well he's okay….for now." "Don't you dare harm him." "Who's going to stop me." "I will." "Inuyasha. The Inuyasha." He spoke with a smile. "I can't belive I'm meeting my father's rival in love! Oh yeah what was it he said to do if I meet you. Oh yeah………..Kill you and you're pathetic family. Meaning you, That priestess, and that pathetic Half-breed." Inuyasha growled and Coral glared. "But I think my father would like to deal with you all." Smoke came over all of them and then they opened they're eyes and Koga's tripe was in front of them. "Well Well Well Inuyasha and Kagome." He ran over to her. "Hi Koga." "Well I haven't seen you in years. Thank You Kurio for bringing the woman I love to me." "Your welcome Father. Now can I kill the half-breed." "Sure he's in the cave. Over there." "Thanks." "Koga no you can't kill him." "Kagome." "Father." "Leave him and come here." Koga said. "We'll let him rot in there for now. Then we can let the wolves eat him alive. While His parents watch knowing they can do nothing." He whispered to his son. "Bastard what are you whispering about?" "Nothing about you Inuyasha." "Hey dimwit." Coral yelled. "What was that?" he said grabbing her chin. 'I said 'Hey dimwit' which is code for 'Where's Yasha Bastard?'" He hit her across the face and she fell on Roku. A girl came out of a cave. She wore a white kimono. "Kurio you've returned." She ran up and hugged him. "Hey Siroi. Where have you been?" "In the cave waiting for you to return." "Well I'm here now." "And I want you to come here." They walked into the cave she came out of. "Koga you can't kill that boy." "Sorry Kagome." He untied her, Coral, Kikyo, Contura, Sesshomaru, and Rin. But left Roku and Inuyasha tied. Then left. Kikyo untied Inuyasha and Coral untied Roku. "Kikyo go find Yasha." "What about you?" "I'm going to 'talk' to Koga. Sesshomaru please protect Kikyo from harm." He nodded. "Thanks I owe you one." Inuyasha walked off towards where Koga went. Sesshomaru sniffed around then came to the cave where Siroi and Kurio went in. They went in. "What are you doing here?" They didn't answer. Kikyo searched the cave.she saw Yasha back to being a child on the floor covered up. She started to run but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "Don't." he said she looked from Yasha to him to Yasha again. "What do you want here." They asked again. "The Child." Sesshomaru said. He let Kikyo go and she ran to Yasha and picked him up. Then stayed Hidden. They two charged at the others. "WE FOLLOW OUR FATHER'S ORDER'S AND HE TOLD US TO KILL YOU." Surio said running. She almost got to Kagome when...


End file.
